Fifth generation (5G) mobile networks are being designed for deployment over the next couple of years. 5G networks offer higher data capacity than current 4G mobile networks, thus allowing a higher density of mobile broadband users, and support ultra-reliable device-to-device massive machine communications. Proposed 5G systems offer data rates of tens of megabits per second for tens of thousands of users as well as data rates of 100 Mb/sec for metropolitan areas in the approved spectra of 28 GHz, 37 GHz, and 39 GHz. Data rates of 1 Gb/sec may be provided simultaneously to many workers on the same office floor. In addition, and important for the present invention, is that 5G enables a higher number of simultaneously connected devices such as several hundreds of thousands of simultaneous connections for wireless sensors with latency that is reduced significantly compared to LTE.
Today's smart phones have access to approximately 20 integrated and/or add-on sensory devices ranging from gyroscopes to GPS capability. The applications in the smart phone can access these sensory devices and utilize the data generated by those sensory devices in different applications implemented on the smart phone. Each of these sensors has a given cache storage or temporary database that is accessed by the smart phone application by querying the specific memory address in the smart phone. Some applications, such as that described in US 2016/0232318, permit different sensing applications on a smart phone to share information for display or, such as that described in US 2017/0010666, enable a smart wearable device to identify surrounding smart devices that my provide additional sensor data that may be used to augment incomplete data, correct incorrect sensor data, activate a function on the device, or activate a function on one or more of the surrounding smart devices. However, such devices just share data, not capabilities, and have potentially serious security issues by permitting the data to be shared between applications. This is particularly problematic when the shared data is medical data.
Typically, other devices attached to the smart phone such as a smart watch, FITBIT™, or even medical devices need to have their own sensory devices and are restricted from accessing the data from other sensory devices stored in the device in order to maintain security over medical information, for example. However, with the advent of 5G mobile networks enabling a high number of simultaneously connected devices, it is now possible and desirable to develop a system that permits the data from a plurality of the connected devices to be shared without jeopardizing data security.
This disclosure is directed to providing a system and method for the data from a plurality of the devices connected to a smart phone to be stored in a common data repository and shared dynamically based on policy/security settings.